The Little Merman
by BrownxSugarxSpice
Summary: We all want to marry someone that we love, someone that we connect with. What happens when a young merman Prince, falls in love with a human? Will his parents approve? How will they react? Will there be a happily ever after?


Once upon time, there was a ruler of the sea. His name was King Triton. He lived underneath the sea called, in a kingdom called Atlantica. He lived with his beautiful wife Queen Lydia, and the rest of the mermaids and mermans. They ruled Atlantica together. For many years King Triton and Queen Lydia struggled with pregnancy. She could not get pregnant. Finally after many years of trying, Queen Lydia gave birth to a prince, his name would be Eric.

As a young boy, Eric started to learn at a young age how to battle. One day he would become the King of Atlantica. He had a lot to learn how to come a great ruler. As a young boy, he was always curious and wondered what was above the ocean. Unfortunately he wasn't allowed to go above sea level, until he turned eighteen.

Finally on night of the Prince's 18th birthday, King Triton and Queen Lydia decided to have a talk with their son.

King Triton said with excitement, "My dear son the day has finally come."

Queen Lydia: I am happy and proud of the young man that you've become. (she said with a grin.)

King Triton: Yes son we are very proud of you.

Prince Eric said, "Thank you Father, Thank you mother." while showing his big white teeth.

King Triton said, " You will become a great ruler like your father." while putting his arm around his son.

Queen Lydia: And you will make a special young lady happy.

King Triton: Speaking of that, We will set up a day for you to meet all the young ladies of Atlantis

Prince Eric: Okay father.

Queen Lydia: Have a good night my son, your birthday celebration will be tomorrow and all the ladies of the kingdom will attend.

King Triton: get some good rest my boy.

The young prince went to bed and slept. The next day, the whole kingdom was preparing for the celebration for Prince Eric's birthday. All the young ladies of the kingdom were excited to get ready for their potential special day. Parents were excited for the special day for their daughters. All parents with daughters dreamed of is for their daughters to get married to the

Prince.

The girls come to the palace. As the girls walked into the palace there eyes glistened. They are wore long gowns. Some were pink, some were blue and some were purple. As Prince Eric came down, the girls looked at him in awe. The speed dating was about to began. To get to know which girl he would want to marry, there had to be a speed dating game. Prince Eric took turns speaking to each lady. It went on and on. At the end of speed dating prince Eric felt disappointed. There is no one that he felt connected to. He really wanted to make his parents happy, but he knew that he couldn't put himself through misery just to satisfy his parents. No girl had the same interest as him. He thanked the ladies for coming. Once the ladies left, he soon went back to his thoughts. Until, his father and mother interrupted.

Triton: So son have you found a girl that pleased you the most?

Prince Eric: No father

King Triton: What do you mean, did you not meet all the girls from the kingdom?

Prine: I did father

King: How come you didn't find one out of the bunch?

Prince Eric: I don't know father.

King Triton: I want you to make a decision by tomorrow.

Prince Eric was upset with his father's response. He goes above the ocean to clear his head. A few minutes pass by and then hears a voice. A beautiful voice that catches his ear. Then he sees a girl with long bright red hair, chasing her dog along the shore. When he looked at her his eyes glistened. They lit up. He was definitely mesmerized by her beauty. He swims near a rock hiding and just watching. Ariel starts to sing and dance with her puppy. Eric giggles and Ariel hears she turns around and she sees him. They get to talking and they discover more about each other. Eric was very happy. They visited each other for days until Eric felt like it was time to confess his love for Ariel. As he told her she, he was nervous but he went for it anyways.

Eric: Hey...I have something I need to tell you

Ariel: What is it?

Eric: Maybe I shouldn't say it

Ariel: Tell me please

Eric: Ariel, I'm falling in love with you.

Ariel: really?

Eric: I shouldn't of said anything

Ariel: I've been feeling the same way Eric

The couple was happy for moment, until Eric thought about his parents not accepting humans. He thought about a way for him and Ariel to be together. A thought came into his head, but he wasn't sure if Ariel was going to agree with it.

Eric: Ariel

Ariel: Yes Eric

Eric: How would you feel about visiting Atlantica?

Ariel: Eric, we both know that I would love to, but I can't hold my breath for that long.

Eric: What if there was a way

Ariel: what do you mean Eric?

Eric: What if... you into a mermaid?

Ariel: Is that…even possible?

Eric: I don't know, but i'll find a way.

Eric kisses her goodbye, and goes back under the sea.

He sees Flounder and asks him about magic. Sebastian and Flounder tells Eric the story about Ursula. Eric thought about the risk that he had to take to be happy.

Eric: Do you know where she is?

Sebastian: She lives far way west.

Eric: Will you take me there?

Sebastian: No, it is forbidden

Eric: She might be the only way to turn Ariel, you know my father would never turn a human into a mermaid.

Sebastian: Eric I won't let you do this

Eric: You can't stop me (as he swims away

Sebastian: Eric wait

Sebastian and Eric end up going on a journey to find Ursula. On their journey they faced many things. It took a few hours to get there. When they finally reached, they saw a big clam shell. There was this big noise. A loud voice asked,

Voice: What do you want?

Eric: I am looking for Ursula

Ursula: It is she, I know who you are. What do you want?

Eric: I was wondering...if you had any magic potion to turn a human into a mermaid.

Ursula: You fell in love, didn't you?

Eric: Yes

Ursula: If I give you this potion, I will need something in return first.

Sebastian: This is when we should get going.

Ursula: You came all the way here and now you want to leave without nothing?

Eric: No, what is that you want in return?

Ursula: Your father's Trident.

Eric: Why would you want that?

Ursula: For my own personal reasons, now are you going to give me what I want or not?

Sebastian: I think we should go now.

Ursula: If you come back with what I want, then i'll give you what you need.

Eric went deep into his thought, as he swam back home with Sebastian. Will he betray his father and steal the trident? Or will he give up hope of being happy with Ariel.

To be Continued...


End file.
